


Day 303

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [303]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [303]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 303

Sketch hated this city. He has found a spot to lay low after the book deal has ended in a templars raid, and just when he thought it might be safe to come up for air, there had been a demon attack in the Lowtown market. What was wrong with the mages here that they couldn’t go a month without causing trouble? They were on the verge of open rebellion it seemed, yet the mages off the Circle didn’t seem all that keen on joining in. Whatever was going on it would end in blood he was sure.

The smart thing to do would be to leave as soon as possible. His mortalitasi partner had been captured and dragged off in chains, and the demon she had summoned had apparently attacked the captain of the guard. Everyone was on high alert and the templars were not the kind who could be reasoned with.

And yet he felt that he was truly close to a big discovery. An ancient magical laboratory with secrets unseen for a millennium. While doing a preliminary walkabout, he had come upon a section of Darktown not in the official records. Unlike the other hidden sections one was not cleverly disguised or hidden behind an illusion or secret door. Rather it was simply a turn-off that went into what was meant to be solid rock. Sketch found that incredibly suspicious. If there was anything here someone would have long since plundered it, but he decided to investigate anyway, if nothing else then to appease his curiosity . 

He found a woman, wearing the armor of the guards. She wasn’t hostile, but she was clearly ready for a fight.

“I seem to have taken a wrong turn,” he mumbled and turned to go. Behind him there was another guard he had not noticed on his way in. Sketch cursed his inattention when he realized that man had simply been resting behind a piece of rubble. Two guards he could handle but he had only just come out of hiding, so if he could avoid a confrontation he would. 

“What were you looking for?” asked the woman. Sketch tried to think of a good excuse. Something that would be just damning enough that they would believe he spoke truthfully but not so bad they would be forced to arrest them. Hus gut said they were not the sort of guard that could be bribed.

“I was looking for salvage,” he said. “People fight in the darkest corner of this place. Sometimes the knifers don’t quite get all the valuables.”

“His clothes are too nice for a scavenger,” said the man. “He seems skittish, but not afraid.”

“You’re an apostate,” said the woman. Sketch wasn’t used to being made so quickly by common guards.

“You don’t look like templars,” he said.

“We’re not,” the woman replied. “But we’re hunting apostates all the same.”

“My name is Sketch,” said Sketch. “I knew the templars in Kirkwall were powerful but I had heard that the guards were not yet in their pocket… and that they sometimes worked with apostated to protect the city.”

“We’re here because a group of meleficar were keeping their blood thralls here,” the man said. “Templar or not we can’t let that continue.”

“Well if they’re smart maleficar they’ll never be anywhere near here again,” Sketch replied. “I’ve been in this city for months, I know all the places where they might hide.” It was also possible the meleficar might have found what he was looking for. He no longer had his partner, but if he could convince the guards to be his eyes and ears, his search would be much easier.

“Why should we trust you?” asked the woman. 

“An excellent question,” Sketch replied. He took a moment to read her before responding. “I am no blood mage but I do know how they are hiding themselves in your city. Kirkwall had many secrets and some remain undiscovered. Secrets I am interested in. If you let me collect any research notes we uncover, I can help refine your search. I’ll even help you clear out the maleficar and free their thralls. They’re probably hoarding the knowledge I’m looking for to themselves. So… it’s in my best interest to work with you, and vice versa.”

“You expect us to help you learn more about blood magic?” asked the man. 

“The ancient magisters didn’t draw a distinction between blood magic and other forms,” Sketch explained. “I’m not looking for ways to summon demons or control minds but you might look at what I find and call it blood magic. I will, however, leave the city once I have what I want and leave the citizens alone.”

The guards shared a look and then nodded to him.

“We’ll be watching you,” said the woman. “Any funny business and I’ll put my sword through your chest.”

“Naturally,” Sketch replied. Just like old times. “I’m Sketch by the way.”

“Lisa-Marie,” said the woman. “This is Conrad.”

“A pleasure,” Sketch said, unslinging his pack. “Tell me,” he said, unrolling one of his maps, “How much do you know about the Kirkwall sewer system?”


End file.
